


Until Dawn: The Real Story

by MisterMcGer



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMcGer/pseuds/MisterMcGer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sony had gotten it all wrong when we told them of the shit hole of a night we had been through up on Blackwood Mountain, they had depicted us all (including that bitch Emily who hadn't even came, and excluding me who was there and described everything to perfect detail!) dying horribly, and killing off Beth and Hannah by the end of it! Well I'm here to tell all the readers what really happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn: The Real Story

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any licensed property of Until Dawn, (awesome game btw) but this is how I wish it could've played out. Enjoy!!!

Saturday, February 3rd 2014

I laid against the front door hugging my chest, draped upon me were three cans of beer. I yelled into the kitchen, "Ugh, Josh and Chris, why the hell did you dare me to drink!?!?" After about an hour, the hangover had just about died down, I began to stand, grunting with every step I made. I lurched my way into the kitchen where Beth saw me and began to snicker. I retorted in the most macho voice I could muster without barfing, "What Beth? You act like you've never seen an idiot stumbling into a kitchen." To this she replied laughing, "Because Gavin, I haven't!" I stuck my tongue out at her while she went back to her dishes. I then pulled up a stool next to the unconscious drunks Chris and Josh, My best friends since the 4th grade. While sitting there rubbing my chest, a white letter caught my eye. It read, "Hannah- You look so damn hot in that shirt... But I bet you look even better out of it, come to the guest room at 2:00 am. Mike. :)" I set down the letter and hurriedly checked my watch, as I did not want my crush to end up with Mike. The watch read 1:09, fifty-one minutes until she'd get it on. I bolted to the guest room and saw only Mike in the room. "Mike, what the hell do you think you're doing?" "I was just about to ask you the same thing." I was about to make an excuse when I heard shuffling beneath the bed. I walked over toward the noise, careful not to let Mike out of my sight until I heard an explanation. Looking under the bed I saw none other than Jessica and Emily, Then out of the closet came Matt, Finally who should reveal herself guiltily beneath a beanie was my twin-sister Ashley. I stared awestruck at my other half and then said one word, "Why?" "Because Gavin, she has an extremely huge crush on my ma-" Emily was about to finish speaking, but I cut her off, "Emily, I honestly don't care about why you did it. Ash, why did you do it?" She stared at the ground. "If she sees this, she'll flip-out, you all know how she gets." I continued to chew them out until unbeknownst to me, came the beautiful, astounding, heart-melting voice of Hannah, "W-What's going on here? Mike? Gavin? Guys?" I slowly turned to face her. When I dared opening my eyes at what I thought would be a seething women filled with rage, I saw the puppy-eyed face filled with the sadness of a little girl. "Hannah," I said, "let me explain, please." Hannah began to slowly retreat while facing us, until she bumped into Sam who took her in softly. Hannah's eyes filled with tears as I began to hurriedly think of something to say, yet it was Mike who finally broke the silence, "Hannah, I'm sorry, we all are. Gavin had no part in this, in fact he came here to chew us out. I should have just told you my feelings instead of pranking you, I'm sorry, I don't like you like that. Could we at least be friends?" Hannah nodded with tears in her eyes. "I understand." She said. I then walked over to Sam and whispered into her ear, "Take her into her room, I'll meet you there." Sam, as usual, understood my plan. "Hannah," Sam said, "why don't we head to your room, you can tell me all about it, okay?" Hannah responded softly, "Yeah... Sure..." As they walked out of view, I turned and looked at my friends, shook my head, and followed Sam and Hannah up the stairs.

From the top of the stairs, I heard the soft sobbing of my crush being comforted by my best friend Joshes' crush Sam. I slowly walked up, knocked on the side of the doorway, and asked if I could enter. Sam nodded and told Hannah, "Gavin would like to talk to you, is that fine?" Hannah said, "That's fine." I walked in glad that I had a chance to talk to her for once, but terrible due to the circumstances that allowed it. As I walked (crawled is more like it) Sam softly backed out of the room. I sat on the bed and began talking to Hannah, "Some night, huh?" She nodded. I continued, "So, are you good? Guess not. Y'know, I know you might not want to hear it but, I'd like to tell you something." This caught her attention, she looked at me, eyes puffy, lips trembling, "What is it?" "Well, you may not think it as of now, but there is still someone in the world that likes you, not because you're pretty, but because of who you are. All Mike looks for is beauty, not personality, he can't see much in you, and if he can't see your inner beauty, then you deserve someone better than Mike." Hannah's tears had stopped, mouth stood still, and asked "What're you saying?" "I'm saying that I-I love you Hannah Washington, always have, and I always will." "You really think that? I'm a moron Gavin." "No Hannah you aren't, you're beautiful inside and out." This brought a smile to her face. She reached for my hand and said, "Thank you Gavin. Truth is, I've always had a small crush on you." "Really?" "You can ask Sam." Our heads leaned close. I could see her round large chocolate eyes, they almost matched mine. Her hair was down with some strands stuck to her wet cheeks. I smiled and without thinking, I asked, "Would you hate me if I kissed you right now?" She shook her head and I closed the gap between us. Our lips brushed each other lightly. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was still not quick. I cherished that kiss, my first kiss, more than I loved my own twin. (hard to do as we do everything together by instinct) we pulled of and she smiled. "Gavin, I'm still not feeling too well. C-could you stay here until I fall asleep? Please?" I nodded. "Of course." Soon, she was asleep. As she laid there, I couldn't help but notice how pretty she actually was. While thinking, I soon began to feel extremely tired. I didn't know what hit me but, I ended-up passing out right next to Hannah.

I blinked once... Twice... My eyes were beginning to clear and I noticed that my arms were holding on to something. "Huh?" I mumbled. I soon began to get a whiff of the iconic Washington smell. The light smell of coffee beans flooded my nostrils and I saw a caramel hand intertwined with my fingers. "Oh crap, Gavin did you screw her?" I thought to myself. Then last night came flooding back to me. I must've just fallen asleep while on her bed. She began to stir and I tensed my back. "Wha-?" She stammered. She turned her head. "Gavin?" "I am so sorry, I must've passed out while waiting for you to fall asleep." She laughed. "You're fine. You at least followed through with my request." She then did something I didn't see coming, she kissed my cheek lightly. I was beaming, then I realized that I was still holding onto her. She laughed while saying, "Wow, you cuddle pretty well." "Well, I am the champion of the worlds' best cuddlers." "You wish!"

"Hey love birds! Breakfast!" I turned and saw my best friends, Sam and Ashley standing in the doorway. Sam was grinning from ear-to-ear, Josh and Chris were dramatically crying out, "Our Babies have finally grown up!" Ashley was laughing extremely hard. I scowled at them all, death threats sprouting from my eyes. Hannah sat up and kissed my cheek and said, "C'mon, breakfast." I stood and began bursting out with laughter. We began walking to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> If this can get 10 likes or a comment asking for more, I'd love to write the next chapters, where things may get gruesome.


End file.
